The Protector of the Moon
by LadyRedinWaiting
Summary: Usagi had a sister who protected her but she forgot her. She comes back because there is a dark power being release. Tomoko has been waken to fight in the battle and her past will be uncovered over time. This is a dark tale of the other side of the moon. The story is being revised from my old OC. This will happen during the outer sailor arch.
1. Awaken Hope

Hello! This is a new story about an OC. This story will be very dark and there will be angst. I hope you enjoy!

The sunlight touches my face and I awaken from my slumber. I feel the warmth from the sun ray and remember everything from my past. I not from the moon but I grew up there and protected the Lunar family. I was a trained solider and I had many jobs. My past was not pleasant but I always had my mother and sister loving me. I am Tomoko Satoko and I am sailor silver moon. My name in the past was Utada. I am older than the other scouts and I have been sleeping for a long time. It is my time to waken and protect the princess from the destruction. I am tall, with long wavy onyx hair that has a streak of silver and bright silver eyes. I have a silver moon tattoo on my left wrist and black wings on my back that outstretches to my arms and back. I am the ray of hope and I have to find my sister before death comes.

* * *

The woman gets out of the bed and sees a sliver crystal by her bedside. She remembers that is the crystal of hope and it is powerful tool when in the right hands. She gets dress for high school and she hopes to find her friends from the past. The morning has just begun and she is ready to revel herself. Tomoko sees a café and wants some coffee. She feels an energy that is familiar, she walks in, and her allies from the past are there. Tomoko knows that they don't remember her but she will not let that bring her down. "Hello! Can I have a dark coffee?" She asks a young man that has dirty blond hair and is very cute.

"Sure. Are you new here? I never have seen you around. My name is Motoki. Here is your coffee. You are welcome to come here anytime." He smiles at her and hands her the coffee.

"Thank you Motoki. Yes I just moved here. Oh sorry my name is Tomoko. I have a question who is those girls? They look like they are having fun. I am too shy to go over there to introduce myself." She gives him puppy eyes and tries to get him to introduce her to them.

"Oh really? I could introduce them to you. They are the best. Since you are new here, I can help you." He gets out of the café area and leads her to the arcade. He is smiling and is happy to help. "Hey guys! Do you liking the new game?" They nod and still are in the moment. Someone is beating Usagi in the racing game. The person uncovers their helmet and Tomoko grins at the person. Their eyes seem confused and they glance at her for a moment.

"I have to go but I will see you later dumpling." The blond young man says as he walks out. Tomoko touches him gently as he walks away and whispers in his ear "Remember your past." No one could see this interaction and they were in a different time zone.

* * *

"That was a close match Usagi-san. Right, this is Tomoko and she is new here. Maybe you guys could show her around sometime?" Motoki asks them and hopes they agree to help.

"Sure. I don't know why not." Makoto says and everyone agrees. "My name is Makoto. It is nice to meet you. Love your hair." She smiles at Tomoko and examine her.

"Hello, my name is Ami. I see that you are from Mugen Academy. Congrats." Ami observes and wonders how she got into the school.

"Ah yes. I am good with languages, piano, and martial arts. I was surprised that I got in. You have a good eye, Ami." Tomoko gives her a warm smile.

"I am Rei. It is nice to meet you." She bows and shakes Tomoko's hand. She has a conniving look about her and she seems to want to understand who Tomoko is.

"My name is Minako. It is pleasure to meet you." Minako gives her a bright smile.

"The best for last! Hello, I am Usagi! It is nice to meet you. I hope we become friends."She hugs Tomoko and gives her the biggest smile.

"Thank you for all the kind words and wonderful smiles. I hope we can hang out soon and become friends. I have to get to school before I am late. Good bye." Tomoko waves good bye to the group and runs to the school. On the way to school she sees her friends from the past. Michiru and Haruka are walking close to each other. "Excuse me. Can you help me get to my classes? I am new here and I need help." She asks and Haruka reacts in a bad way.

"Who are you? I am trying to remember you but I know that you died! I had felt it! Utada, How are you alive? What are you doing here? Why did we forget you?" He shouts at Tomoko and Michiru is shocked.

"Haruka? Do you know this woman?" Michiru asks and still doesn't remember Tomoko from the past. She is perplexed why Haruka is acting this way towards a stranger.

"What? You don't remember her? She looks just like Utada? Our leader and general?"Haruka was confused why his lover didn't remember her.

* * *

"I am sorry for bothering you. I have to get to class. Nice to meet you Michiru and Haruka. See you soon love." Tomoko smiles with sadness and gets to her classes. The day goes by slowly and she tries not to see Haruka or Michiru until she is ready to explain. She leaves school and sees some kind of monster in the distance. Tomoko transforms into Sailor Silver Moon.

"Silver Moon Power!" She transforms into a silver, black and white sailor suit. She has a silver moon on her forehead; she has gloves with accents of silver, white boots with accents of silver, and fish nets on. Her weapon of choosing is a fairly large sword that has silver wings on the handle. Tomoko jumps off the building and her black and silver wings come out. She flies to the location and sees the other sailor scouts. They were not excepting her to be there and in awe of her wings. She swings her sword and cuts off the monster from the person. "Sailor moon it is your turn." Tomoko waits and watches her next move. Her wings retract and become smaller.

The scouts are confused when they see a new sailor scout and they don't know how to react to her. Sailor moon finish the job and looks at the woman. They ignore that they have a new kind of enemy and look at the woman. They transform into normal form but they are not allowing her to leave. The group circles around her but she does not move.

Tomoko goes back to normal and the group of young women relies she is the new girl.

Then, Chibiusa comes in and sees Tomoko. The young girl runs towards her and is very happy to see her. "Auntie! What are you doing here?" The girl asks as the woman picks her up and hugs her.

"I just woke up. What are you doing here? Time traveling?" Tomoko asks and gives her a stern look. She knows in her future that she will watch over this child. She looks like her mother.

"I am here to train with Sailor Moon! Why do they all look confused?" Chibiusa asks and sees everyone is staring.

"Chibiusa get away from that woman." Mamoru says and questions who this woman is.

"No. This is Auntie Utada! She is mother's sister. Usagi, don't you remember your own sister?" She asks Usagi and wonders why everyone is staring. Utada is the best aunt and she fight by their side.

"Chibiusa it is ok. Go to your father." Tomoko kisses her cheek and let's her go. The little girl is confused and walks over to Mamoru "I can help you all remember but I just need to touch you gently. I didn't want you guys to remember until I came back. You must trust me. I am not the enemy. Please, Usagi, take my hand." She out reaches her hand to the princess and Usagi takes her hand.

* * *

Usagi touches Tomoko's hand and she remembers everything from her past. Tomoko was her older than her and she protected her all the time. _She was not her biological sisters but that did not matter. The scene is set, there is darkness in the air and a war is happening. People fighting, dying, there are echoes of battle cries in the air, and the moon is slowing being drench in the blood of their people._

_At the palace the two royals are trying to stay safe. Utada followed Princess Serenity around the palace. _

"_You need to stay here it is safer." The woman said but Serenity had not listened to her. _

"_I need to find him! I know that he is out there. You are suppose to help me!" Serenity shouted at her sister and just wanted to find her prince. _

"_I am here to protect you. If you go out there you will get killed. There is a war going on out there. People want to kill you! Listen to me! I am older than you." Utada tried to reason with the princess and keep her inside. _

"_No! You listen to me. My true love is out there and I need to see him." Serenity ran away to find him. _

_Utada ran after her and protected her. People attacked the princess but Utada killed everyone in the path. Then there was one woman who ran towards Serenity with a powerful sword. Utada stood in the way of the attack. Utada got a sword through her heart and she bleed out. _

_Serenity stops, sees what she has done, holds her sister, Utada's blood stains her white dress, and she holds her for one last time. "No Utada stay with me please. I can't live without you. Sister" The body becomes cold and Serenity screams from the top of her lungs._

* * *

They grew up together and in the end she died protecting her. Usagi gets to look at just a little of their past. She has a single tear running down her face. "Utada, how you are alive? You died in my arms. Why did I forget you? You were my sister and we love each other so much." Usagi clings to Tomoko and cries into her shoulder.

"Our mother put a spell on all of you until I had woken up. I am sorry that I was gone for so long. I am here now. I will protect you no matter what. The memories will come and go at times" They have their foreheads touch and Tomoko wipes her tears off." It will be ok." She lies because soon darkness is coming. "Now, trust me. I am here to help." Tomoko smiles at them and gently touches each of them and the last one was Mamoru.

"I can't trust you yet? I don't even know you." Mamoru says and takes her arm forcefully. He sees her silver moon tattoo but then he sees a painful memory of Tomoko. He sees her protecting Serenity with her life, she dies in her sisters arms, and he hears Serenity's painful scream. The scream echoes in his mind. He remembered seeing this during the battle and he had to protect his princess. "I am sorry for your death. You loved Usagi with your whole heart." Mamoru says in a somber tone and looks into her eyes. He sees destruction of the city and he shivers.

"It is fine. Now that we all remember me and I can be part of the team. Something is coming and we have to protect Usagi." Tomoko states but the group is processing the memories.

"Wait. Can we talk about the elephant in the room? You have wings? Are you even human?" Rei asks, she is remembering this woman but she did not have wings or did she?

"I am not human but I don't know where I came from. I have always had my wings. I have flow on the moon, the earth, and space. I have many different powers and I use them for good. Any other question?" Tomoko states to the group and Chibiusa is watching her.

"Yes, why did we forget you? You were our mentor on the moon as I remember." Ami asks the same question and is processing the memories.

"That is what I wanted as my last wish. I wanted the sailor scouts to find the princess before me. I am not as important and I need to wake at a certain time." She pauses and makes eye contact with her niece. "Come her Chibiusa. I am still in the future but I knew to hide from you when the scouts visited. What is wrong love?" Tomoko asks the girl who looks so concerned for her.

"Are you going to die again? I want you to be safe. You can't die right?" Chibiusa clings to her and tries not to cry.

Tomoko holds her and kisses her forehead. "I won't die. Come on you see in the future right? Put on your smile. I love it when you smile. It reminds me of your mother's smile when she was your age. " She tells her niece and she gives her a small smile.

"What is coming next?" Minako asks and needs to know what is going to happen to them

"I can't say. I feel there will be a dark power coming. That monster was not normal and they are stronger than before. We have to look into my school. I honestly didn't get in. I hacked the system to get into the school. I might have some allies but I might be wrong. I can check it out tomorrow. I am very tired but I will see your guys tomorrow." She is about to leave but Mamoru takes her arm.

"Wait, I want to talk to you in private. I have questions." The man has worried eyes and he needs help.

"Fine, we live in the same building. Have a good night guys." Tomoko says, Usagi hugs her tightly and smiles at her.

"Good night sis." Usagi as she walks with her friends. She wants to learn more about her sister but that will take time.

* * *

"What would you like to know, Mamoru?" Tomoko asks and sees that he is worried. He must have seen the vision already. This is happening a lot faster than she thought.

"Will Usa get destroyed? I had a vision that she will be destroyed. I saw the city being destroyed in your eyes. You are not telling us everything. What are you Tomoko? Why are you alive now?" He asks in a shaking tone and doesn't want Usagi to die.

"I can't tell you everything just yet. Something is coming but I will protect her at all costs. She will awaken soon. I can't see or tell who. What did you see in my eyes? Death?" Tomoko tone is tranquil and almost ominous. She knows that she has something within her but she will not share that with anyone. There is a darkness brewing with her.

"What did you say? I just saw destruction. We need to prevent whatever is happening." He states and looks at her. Tomoko is not human and her eyes are piecing through him. She nods and agrees with him but she is holding back information. "What are you hiding?"He asks in a hostel tone.

"Mamoru, it is nothing that you have to worry about yet. I have one job. I will protect Usagi. I don't have to tell you anything prince. Goodnight." Tomoko stops at her apartment and closes the door in his face. She makes dinner and wonders what her sister is doing at the moment. She smiles at the thought and hopes she will be fine. The scouts are still processing the memories of her and they need to understand that she is here to help for the most part. Tomoko braids her hair before she goes to bed. She thinks of the good old days on the moon.

* * *

_Serenity is still a child and she is about ten now. They are running around the moon and their mother is watching them at the distance. Utada felt her wings come out and cried out. Her little sister is confused and helps Utada. _

_ "Birdy?" The princess asked and gentle grazed the wings with her small hands. _

_ Utada smiles at the child and feels she could fly. She started to flap her wing and lifted off into the air. _

_ "Sister fly!" Serenity said and reached for her. Utada took her small hands and flew with her in the air _

_ The queen sees this and instantly became worried for her children. "Get down from there!" She shouted as she ran toward. _

_ Utada freaks out and falls on her back. She protected her sister but she might have broken one of her wings. The pain was almost unbearable _and it wake Tomoko out of the trance.

* * *

"My first flight." She laughs and goes to bed with some trouble. The warrior wants to fight and protect. Tomoko is restless in the night and wonders what she will do with her past allies.

What will happen to Tomoko next?

I love reviews! Do you like the oc? Should I continue?


	2. The Fighting Don't Sleep

Hello! I have updated! This chapter has many different emotions. I hope you Enjoy!

Tomoko didn't want to sleep because she did enough sleeping for the past few decades. She is ready to fight and train for the worst to come. The woman looks through her closet which is filled with clothes. She wonders who filled it for her but she will learn that later. She gets into a black sports bra and black shorts. Her tattoos is showing, she looks in a mirror, and she see scars from past. It seems not everything was restored but it shows that she fought for her life. Her apartment has a workout room which she can train in. Tomoko wraps her hands and starts with the punching bag. She punches the bag with a force and speed. There is a rhythm that she creates with her hits. Her hand keeps going and she hears her hand break. The wound heals and she keeps going. Then she starts to kick the bag and creates a pattern. Tomoko punches, kicks the bag and the slamming noise became louder each hit. There is a knocking at her door and she wonders who it could be at this time. Tomoko opens the door and sees Mamoru who is looks dead. He has bags under his eyes and his face is pale.

"What you are you're my neighbor? What are doing you at this time? People sleep at this time." Mamoru says in a groggy tone and walks into the room. He rubs his eyes and sees that Tomoko is sweating with very little clothes. "What are you doing?" He asks and wonders she could be doing at this hour.

"I have enough sleep for years. I am training. I can't sleep. I need to be ready for anything that happens. What you guys don't train?" She asks him as she wipes her sweat off with a towel. She takes a bottle of water and drinks some.

"What? We just work well together. We fight as a team and got each other backs. Why don't sleep?" Mamoru says and wonders what kind of mindset she has. She walks around, he sees her other tattoo, and she has multiple scars. He wonders what happen in the past with her. Is she the enemy or she an ally?

"I told you I can't sleep. I have too much energy. I will just keep training. I can feel something coming. It is dark energy and I know that it will be destructive. I am sorry for disturbing your sleep. Ignore the noises and please leave." She tells the man to leaves but he does not budge.

"No, why did you come now? Why do you have wings tattoo? Who are you?" He asks all these question but Tomoko is not amused. He wants to learn more about her because she is being mysterious.

"Prince, I am not here to answer your question. I am here to protect my sister. She is all that matter and the darkness is coming soon. Get out. I am asking you nicely. I never liked you. I am older than you and you should respect your elders." She says in calmly and waits for him to leave.

"Why are you so cold towards us? Usa trust you but I still trying to understand you. I will leave but try to be kinder to the scouts or they will think that you are the enemy." He says and leaves her alone.

* * *

Tomoko wonder what she had signed up for and she not used to people yet. She has to be welcoming but she is not like Usagi. She always watched from a distance and scarred to get close to people. She has emotions but she learned that she caused sorrow to the people around her. Tomoko knows that she comes off cold but that is how she protects herself. There were tender moments her in life and she kept them close to her heart. She cared a lot about the scouts and trained them when she had the time. Tomoko has to win the trust of the scouts which she didn't plan for this.

The moon is shining bright and she looks at it. As a child she thought that the earth was the most beautiful place but she was wrong. The moon is always beautiful and best time to watch the moon is in the night sky. She takes a moment to enjoy her home and goes back to training. She needs to stay strong for the battle to come. The hours go by faster and she feels the burn. Tomoko looks at the time and sees that she had school in an hour. She takes a hot shower and looks at her wings tattoo. Her hand grazes her back and she can feel the fragile feathers. "I wish I could fly all time. But I have to hide my wings. Humans are so plain." She sighs, gets on black bra, and silver lacey underwear. She makes her breakfast and she hears a knock at her door. The woman is getting annoyed with people. She opens the door and sees Mamoru face. "What do you want?" He seems to be staring at her and she wonders why.

"Ummm I am sorry. I will see you later." He blushes and leaves quickly. He doesn't understand why she acts so odd. Tomoko is a very beautiful but almost inhuman.

The morning keeps going; Tomoko eats her breakfast, and gets dress. She feels like this is the longest morning and just wants to find out what will happen next in her life. The woman ties up some of her hair up, the rest down, and her silver highlight is in a braid. She is ready to fight another day and learn anything new about the darkness.

* * *

The mission of the day for Tomoko is to find out more about the Mugen Academy. She goes to her classes but then someone pulls her arm. A tall blond male takes her hand and leads her into an empty room.

"Haruka what are you doing? I have class." She asks in a dull and annoyed tone. Tomoko did not have time for this but as she gets shovels in the room she sees Michiru seating down. Her face looks worried and angry at the same time. "Why am I here?" She asks in a stern tone and observes their movements. They walk towards her, push her into a seat, and make sure she doesn't move. Haruka puts on pressure on her shoulder but he wants to hurt her. One hand on her thigh and he squeezes. Tomoko blushes and holds in a moan. This is not his idea but his lover wants to know more about Tomoko. He knows that this might end badly but he loves Michiru too much. He did miss Tomoko's mewls and wish they could just be lovers gain.

"Who are you? No more lying. Don't try anything." Michiru finally speaks and looks into Tomoko's bright silver eyes. Her eyes remind her of someone or something from her past. She hovers above Tomoko and Michiru hand is on the other thigh. She watches Tomoko hold in another moan and sees her body is shivering.

"This is a mistake. Michiru is not ready for this. I am so sorry." She looks at Haruka, he nods, and allows her to whatever is needed to let Michiru understand. Tomoko reaches for Michiru face, gentle touches her face, and kisses her gently.

* * *

The woman with teal hair is shocked but then she kisses her back. Their tongues fight and they moan by each other touch. There is a burst of emotions and memories flooding her mind. She falls to her feet, puts her face in Tomoko's lap, and sobs. Her memory of Tomoko was when she was leaving for the last time.

"_I have to leave you for the last time. I am so sorry. There will be a battle at the moon. I will be protecting the princess. This is my last good bye." Utada kissed each Haruka and Michiru. She loved like sisters, friends and lovers at times. "I love you both with all my heart. Don't cry for me because we will meet at another life." She flied off to the moon. The two scouts watch their best friend fly away but they wanted her to stay. They wanted to protect her but she wouldn't allow it in the end._

When she was on the moon they call her General because she taught them everything about fighting even though she was younger than them. There was a different shift of time for Haruka and Michiru. The moon ran in a different times then where they lived. Tomoko didn't aged but her knowledge grew over the years. She visited them from the Moon a few times but the last time she told them that she would not come back. The General knew that she will die in the battle and Michiru didn't want her to die. She loved her too much and wanted her stay.

* * *

"Why didn't you stay with us! I though you loved us!" Michiru cries and shouts at Tomoko. She looks up and sees the Tomoko expressing is sorry.

"I had to protect my sister. I still do. I am sorry Michiru but I had to leave back then in the past. I was a solider for the moon and I still am." Tomoko says in a composed tone. "Now, what are you two doing here? I know that we have different missions here." Her moods changes and she is the general that they were use to. All truth and no lies attitude and her eyes show strength.

"We need the talismans. That is all I will tell you. If you are not with us then you are against us. You can protect your princess but if she gets in the way you will have to deal with us." Haruka says in a demanding tone, grabs Tomoko's hand, and pulls her closer "You know that I have a lot of emotion attached to you but I can be rough. Don't stand in our way." He grabs her face and kisses her roughly. Tomoko kisses him back and feels him bite her lips. As he kisses her and a tear falls her face that is his. He doesn't want to hurt her but it is for her known good. "Go please." Haruka pushes Tomoko out and sees that Michiru wants to her to stay with them.

* * *

Tomoko heart aches and hates that her soldiers are not her side. She touches her lips; they felt raw, and puffy. Michiru is sweet but dangerous. Haruka is rough but protective of her. The woman with the silver braid wonders what she has to do next and how to deal with all these emotions. She goes to all her classes and during this time she has a theory. She has to check the labs and see if that is where they are making the monsters. As she heads over there Michiru grabs her and leads her to the music room. What was going on with her friends?

"Michiru?" Tomoko gives her a puzzled look and sees the piano. "You want to practice?" She sits down at the piano and let's her fingers do all the work. Her fingers dance on the black and white keys. Michiru starts to play her violin with ease. Their melodies work with each other and they create a somber song that reflects their relationship at the moment. Tomoko could feel her sister presence near them and stops.

Usagi didn't want to listen to Tomoko and decides to go into the Mugen Academy. She is mesmerized by beautiful music and the music leads her to her sister and another person.

"Tomoko? What are you doing here?" Usagi asks and looks at the other person. They look like they know each other.

"I go to school here. I told that I have this. What are you doing here?" Tomoko asks her little sister. She didn't expect her to be here not now. This might become messing and she gets by Usagi side. Tomoko sees Michiru express become sad and wished that she could have stayed on their side.

"What is wrong?"Usagi sees her sister express change quickly and she sees Haruka come from nowhere.

"Hello dumpling. What are you poking about here for? War is a dangerous game. Don't get in our way." Haruka gets closer to the sisters; he touches Tomoko face, and glares at Usagi. "You better run off before you get caught bunny." He says in a conniving tone and sees the young lady run.

"Leave her out of this. You don't own me." Tomoko slaps his hand off her and she follows her sister. She feels her heart breaking and wished everything was better. The worst was yet to come.

"I am sorry for doing this. I need to make sure we stay focus on the mission. I hate pushing her away because she is so important to us. I miss her so much it hurt. I know you feel it to." Haruka says as he clinches his hand on his chest. Michiru goes to her lover and holds his arm to comfort him.

"I know you had to do it. I miss her to. She was so close to our hearts. We love her. We need to find the talismans to save her. She is our only hope and we will protect her." The couple watches their best friend and lover leave them yet again.

* * *

Tomoko and Usagi walk home and see Chibiusa fighting a monster which looked a lot more dangerous than the other one. They nod at each other and transform.

"Sailor Moon Prism Power!" Usagi changes and watches Tomoko transform. She can feel the power radiating from her sister.

"Silver Moon Power." Tomoko changes and sees Usagi stare. "I ask the moon for the sword of hope." The sword appears into her hands. She runs towards her niece to help and sees that monster is larger. There is another energy that she could feel and it is someone that she knows from her past. She has to focus on the monster right now.

"Auntie you're here." Chibiusa is happy and is ready to fight by her side.

Tomoko attacks the monster and it attacks her back. She gets hit but she ignores the injury. The Tomoko swings her massive sword at the monster multiple times to wound it. "Guys finish the monster off.

Usagi and Chibiusa combine their powers and heal the monster off the cat. There was a girl behind the monster the whole time. As soon the monster left the cat, the girl wakes up and she looks up at Tomoko.

The young girl has dark purple eyes that look thought her soul. She has short black hair with a purple highlight and she is rather small for her age. Tomoko knows who this girl is but she can't say anything to her. Her mouth dries up and she wants to tell this girl everything. Her heart is about stop and she might cry. This girl is someone important to her but she looks at her like she has never seen her before in her life.

"Who is this Chibiusa?" Usagi asks and is normal clothes fast. They all change before the girl wakes.

"This is Hotaru, my new friend. She lost her hat and I found for her. Right?" Chibiusa smiles at the young girl and sees that her aunt is acting strange.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you. Chibiusa, your hand looks hurt." Hotaru touches her hand and it heals. She smiles at her new friend and turns to the other young ladies. One of with long black looks familiar to her and wants to get to know more about her. She is feeling sick. "I have to go. I hope to see all soon." She runs home and falls as she gets into the house. Hotaru is confused when she gets home and memories flash in her mind. What is going on with her mind?

* * *

Mamoru sees his family and wonders what happen. "Chibiusa! There you are! I lost you in the amusement park. What is going on?"He sees Tomoko on the ground sobbing which is different than what he saw in the morning.

"Something is wrong with Tomoko. We were fighting and then Hotaru talks to us. She just started to weep. I think she just exhausted or had a bad memory. I don't know." Usagi says and holds her older sister. She only seen her sister like this once in the past but didn't tell anyone.

"Auntie, why are you crying?" The little pinked hair girl asks and is worried about her aunt. She rubs her back and hopes she gets better.

Mamoru takes Tomoko hand and helps her up. He takes her in his arms, carries her, she is shocked but she let's herself go just this time. "We should take her home. She will talk when she is ready." They walk in silence, Usagi has her hand around Mamoru's hand and Chibiusa holds Usagi's hand. The family walks towards Mamoru's apartment and wonders what their family member is so upset about.

* * *

He lets her go at her door and she whispers a "Thank you" towards Mamoru. Tomoko leans in, kisses Usagi and Chibiusa on the cheek. "Good night." She closes the door and let's he wings expand. Tomoko needs to go on a fly and see someone. The woman jumps out of the window and flies across the city. She tries to find Hotaru home and can sense her at Tome Labs. She sees the young girl staring out of the window and she wants to interact with her. The angel lands at Hotaru window which surprises the girl. Tomoko smiles at the girl and puts her hand on the window. Hotaru does the same, as their hands meet; there is a sonic boom because their powers are so strong. The two women have similar powers which shouldn't be mixed. Tomoko is not shocked but she has to leave before someone comes. She could feel something else at that house and she will find out what it is. Hotaru is a special girl and needs to be watched. Tomoko flies away with tears in her eyes. She must be Hotaru's guardian angel and watch over her.

Why is Hotaru important to Tomoko?

Reviews please! I love this story and there is a lot of angst! Thank you for reading!


	3. Crossing Paths

Hello! Sooo Sorry for the really late update. Life happened. This chapter is long and explains more about Tomoko and who she is. There is some gore and sexy time. Note at the end. Enjoy!

The young teenager had met some new people but she had healed Chibiusa. She was a lovely girl, the blond was very lively but the woman with the long black hair she was familiar and mysterious at the same time. Hotaru is a gifted young lady and she can heal people. However, this makes her feel very weak. She comes home, falling on the floor, and sees her father assistant Kaori coming towards her. She is a tall woman with long red hair and she has a presence of evil surrounding her.

"Get always from me! I can get up myself." She shouts at the evil woman and glares at her. The young teen runs into her room and lay her bed. She ignores her father and wishes her mother was there. She never got to know her mother because she died during child birth.

"Hotaru, stop being rude to Kaori. She is here to help." Professor Tome tells his daughter who is already gone. He is a tall and lanky man with silver hair, he wears odd pair of glasses, and always has a lab coat on. "I am sorry, Kaori. She has been difficult since her transformation. I will take care of it." He goes to the teen's room and sees that she laying down.

"What do you want father?" Hotaru asks in a tried tone. "I am not feeling well." Her voice lowers and she curls up in a ball. She sees her father is holding something in his hand and it is something shiny.

"I am here to give you this. It helped your mother when she was sick. It might help you as well. I am sorry that you miss your mother so much. Wear this and you will better soon." He hands her a locus necklace that had wings on it. He leaves the room and sees her put it on. The man grins and knows what it will do to her.

Hotaru takes the necklace and it looks familiar to her. She put on the mysterious necklace and feels tried. The young teen falls asleep and feels some kind of power overcoming her body. Hotaru is in a deep sleep and has a dream about her past life. She only sees snips of her life but someone was always with her.

_In her dream she had a woman with long black hair hold her and cooing her. She sees a bright crystal hanging on her neck. The woman had sparkling silver eyes that would twinkle in the light. Then the dream flash to when she was child and she was playing with her mother. This time she remembered the woman being in a pale silver dress and she had wings. Her mother was an angel with beautiful silver wings that had black edges. Her mother had three other friends that would watch over her. They were beautiful as well. The last part of the flash back was horrifying. She saw her mother dying in the hand of a blond woman who was weeping. She hears her mother cry out her name. "Hana"_ her voice died out and Hotaru wakes up.

She is shivering and has a cold sweat. As she wakes up she sees an angel at her window and she gets out of bed to see her. The angel looks like the woman from before and she has her hand out on the window. It seems that she waited contact with her. Hotaru places her hand on the glass window. There is an energy release which causes a sonic boom. Before, the teen could see what happen to the angel she is gone. Hotaru feels something awaken inside of her and she has a lot of power. Who was that person? Was it her mother or guardian angel? She sits at her window and looks up at the stars looking for an answer.

* * *

Tomoko gets home after she found the girl and wonders what she has done. The woman pacing in her bedroom and her mind is racing. "Did I awaken her powers? Have I started the doom to this planet?" Tomoko need to release this energy, starts to punch, and kick the bag. Her body didn't know what to do anymore. Tomoko's mind is confused and she worried. She stops and let's her body shut down. The woman goes into a deep sleep and remembers having a daughter. Tomoko is in a dream state and feels she is back in her past life.

* * *

_Utada has many talents one was travel in time and space. She had to train the outer senshi when she has the chance. Her father gave this task to her and hoped that she would not come back. Utada came and went to other planets without any major issues. When she started to time travel she landed in a different planet which had a strong power. Utada first trip, she was not the best, and she met a man who desired her. She was sixteen and a king wanted her. He was the king of Saturn and he was a cruel man. Utada ask to stay the night so she could get to the outer scouts the next day. He allowed it but under one condition she had sleep with him. Utada agree to this and this how her daughter was created. Utada lost her virginity to this cruel man but she knew that she would never be alone. The young warrior called the child Hana meaning flower. Hana had dark purple hair and light purple eyes. The child looks like her father but she acted like her mother. She knew that this child would be strong but there was something darker within the child. Utada decide to have the child on Neptune's palace and had the outer scouts helped her raise the child. The scouts enjoyed having a child around but Utada known that she couldn't stay there for long. The general had another life on the moon and had another duty to complete. Hana had magnificent powers and Utada had to put her only child in a deep sleep until she could visit her at a later time. The scouts agree to watch over the child and protect her._

_As she slept another memory came up which Hana was running around and Utada was flying above. The child fell and cried out for her mother. Utada came to her and sees her hand was cut but it healed. Hana was confused and she caused a patch of grass that had died. She started to scream and cling to Utada. "Shhh it is ok my child. Don't cry. I am here for you." The young warrior calmed the child and put her in a deep sleep. That day showed Hana strength and Utada understands that her daughter is dangerous. She holds the small child and knows she will be the new sailor scout of Saturn. Hana would not know that until later and the other scout would not tell her. The mother had to tell her daughter one last good bye and it was the saddest moment in her life. She had chosen her sister over her own daughter. Utada had hoped that she could have seen her daughter in other life and be able to love her with all her heart._

* * *

Tomoko wakes up in a sweat and tears on her face. She remembers her past little by little but it not very helpful. Her heart aches for her family and to do what is right at the same time. The solider wants to find her daughter but she has a job to complete. Tomoko has to protect her sister from the darkness not matter the cost. She always knew that she was not royalty like her sister Usagi and she is a warrior that should have never had a child. When she first came the moon she had taken an oath and she will always go by it. Tomoko never regretted her past but she didn't want to feel this pain right now. She takes in a deep breath and looks at the crystal of hope. The woman feels the radiating warmth and hope from the silver crystal.

"It is time to go back to reality. I hope I do the right thing. Hana, where are you?" Tomoko looks at the window and sees the sun shining. She stays focus and gets ready for school. But, her mind wanders to the past and feels like she is forgetting something or someone. She has her hair in two braids and hopes that her day goes well. She needs a distraction from her past maybe she will find at the academy

The onyx haired woman roams her school and feels a dark presences roaming around. Tomoko needs to know who created this school and why. She walks into the computer lab and finds the information on Professor Tome and that he has a daughter. She found out that it is the girl that she met the other day. She reads through the information about the professor and sees that his wife died during giving birth. It was a sad story but his daughter Hotaru survived and is a talented student. Tomoko is looking into the school but there is not enough information and wonders where she could find more information.

After , Tomoko finish her research she hears footsteps and stops all movement. "Who is there?" She asks and then sees Michiru peek out. Her mind couldn't take any more emotional stress but maybe this might be helpful.

"Hello Tomoko. What are you up?" She leans over and sees some notes on her notebook. Michiru sees that Tomoko is look up the Professor Tome and something about his daughter. Why does she care about that? Michiru sees that Tomoko mind is racing.

"None of your business. I thought I was not part of your team? What are you doing dear? We have done this dance before and Haruka doesn't like this. He doesn't like sharing you." Tomoko says in a solemn tone as the woman leans into her face. Her breathe on her neck and her hands on her thighs. She holds in a moan and blushes at the woman's advance. They would play in the past but she has been alone for so long that anyone's touch makes her shiver.

Michiru glances into the silver eyes and sees a storm brewing. She misses those eyes and how they would look through her soul. "I want to ask a question. It looks like you could use a distraction from whatever is bothering you. " She says in a whisper into her ear and waits for a reaction. She kisses her neck and bites her neck hard. Michiru leaves a nice red mark on Tomoko The woman can hear the moan and feel the shivering in Tomoko's body.

"Michru!" Tomoko says in a whimper and moans. "What do you want besides teasing me?" She blushes and tries to stay calm. Her mind is blank and can only think sexual thoughts.

The teal haired woman is please with her work and missed the onyx haired woman's cries. She could have teased her for days but she did have to ask her something important. "Your voice is lovely but I should get to the point. I want you to be part of the concert that I will be performing. Could you play the piano for me?" Michru asks and waits for Tomoko to respond.

The woman thinks of the offer and wonders why Michru is asking her. Will this interfere with her duties or will it help her relax for once? Her mind is clouded but she has an answer for her friend. "I will be part of the concert but you have invite Usagi and her friends. I still have a duty to keep. Tell me the time and place. Here is my phone number if you need to practice. Now I must go. Good bye Michru." Tomoko gives her a paper with her number and leaves without any affection towards the other woman.

Michru never gets to respond to her coldness but she is happy that she agreed. "What is on your mind general? Who is on your mind?" She wonders and looks at the number with a grin. "This will be fun."'

* * *

While Tomoko walks out of the school she crosses path with Hotaru. She is walking home as well but she pays no attention to Tomoko. However, as they walk pass each other there is an electric shock and the lights blubs shatter. They both turn and look into at each other wondering who did that. Hotaru is shocked but runs the other way.

"Hotaru! Wait don't run please." Tomoko says but the girl runs away from her. "Hana? Is that you? Why do you look so scared?" She watches the girl run and wonders if she her daughter. They have the same eyes and demeanor about them. Tomoko walks to the arcade and sees something that she doesn't approve. Usagi and Haruka are hanging out together and are standing very close to each other.

* * *

"Sister!" The princess gets excited and hugs the Tomoko. "What are you doing here? Want to play a game?" Usagi gives her a big smile and clings to her sister. It is strange that she has a sister because she never remembers having one in the past. They were best friends in the past why does that have to change.

"No I am just checking on you. Hello Haurka. What are you doing here?" Tomoko asks as she hugs her sister. She forgot about the bite mark and hopes that it is not that noticeable.

She knows that now she is will be stuck between them. They have rules and Michru always breaks them without knowing the effects of her actions.

Haruka grins and sees the red mark on Tomoko neck. Michru saw her and had to mark up her up. It seems like the game has started for the general's affection. "I was just talking to odango. I was helping her with the game. Why are you jealous Tomoko?" I was just looking over your sister while you were gone." He smiles at her and gentle tugs on her braid. Haruka pulls her away from the girl and hugs her at the waist. She smells like Michru which annoyed him and he rather smell her floral scent on her skin.

Usagi looks at the two interacting and wonders what is going on. They are standing close but Tomoko is not pushing him off. Her face is flush and she struggles to breathe evenly. "Hey do you guys know each other? Tomoko-chan?" Usagi asks and looks at them. They could possibly be a couple?

"Yes from school and that is all." Tomoko says and pushes Haruka hands off her waist. She knows her face is warm and her sister might take it the wrong way. " Usagi I think it time we go. I have to talk to you privately." Tomoko says and wants to leave before Haurka says too much. Her sister doesn't know about her other life which better that way.

"Aww but I wanted to play more with Haurka." Usagi whines and pouts at her sister.

"Odango, you should listen to your wonderful sister. Bye Tomoko, I hope to see you soon." Haruka says with a smudged look on his face and knows what he will do tonight.

"Tomoko do you like Haruka?" Usagi asks and wonders why her sister is acting so strange. But then something catches her attention and she stops in her tracks.

Marmour is talking to Michru for some reason and they were close. Usagi is worried and holds Tomoko's hand until she sees them part their ways. The two of them follow Marmour and he stops as soon he sees the women.

The man stops and glares at the women. "What are you guys doing? This is becoming silly." Marmour looks at Usagi and sees that she is upset about something.

"Why were you with that girl?" Usagi asks with sass and she pokes his chest. The princess puffs up and her face reddens.

Marmour knows this is not good and rather talk to his lover in private."Tomoko can you please leave us for now. I can talk to Usako alone." Marmour asked the tall woman and sees that her eyes darken. He needs to see her loyalty even if she doesn't agree with his needs.

"Of course Marmour. Usagi I will see you later. Take care of her." Tomoko says in a sweet tone but her eyes darken. She wants to be with her sister and talk to her about what is going on in the school. Tomoko kisses her sister cheek and walks away from them.

Usagi frowns as her sister leaves but she has other problems at this moment. "Bye Tomoko-san!" The blond shouts and waves good bye to Tomoko.

* * *

The solider walks back to her school and tries to find another entrance to the building. There is a back door that can be easily open and she walks in. Tomoko follows her instinct, she feels the darkness from the basement, and she gets ready for a fight. "Silver Moon Power!" She transforms into her silver scout suit and she summons her sword. She slowly walks to the basement and sees a dark aura in a fire pit.

The area looks like a lab with a number of different experiments and creatures in jars. Tomoko hated the atmosphere in the room but she needs to find out more information about what is down here. There is a red head talking about talismen and something about the purest hearts protects the talismen.

"Kaori there is a powerful presence among us. It needs to be removed." The dark aura demands from the red head woman.

"Yes master." Kaori grins and looks for the person that invaded their base. She could feel a presence as well.

Tomoko makes her present known by flying up and looks down at the being below her. "What are you planning? Are you the darkness that might curse this planet? What are the tailsmen?" She asks in harsh tone and watches the red head movement.

"Well angel come down I might tell you the truth." Kaori says in a hiss and sees that this not a normal person. She such power and it could be useful to them.

"I don't want to talk. I want to destroy the darkness." Tomoko flies down and attacks the dark aura. However, the creature counter attacks and slams her into a glass tube. She groans in pain and feels broken glass in her wings. The warrior gets up and averts her attention to the red head. She swings her sword but the woman moves with incredible speed and dodges the first attack.

"Well is that the best you have angel?" Kaori laughs in her fast and slams her Tomoko's body against the wall.

Tomoko shouts in pain but she gets up again. "I will not give up. I summon the power of hope! Silver Moon Cosmic Power!" A bright light flashes and causes the red head to shout from the light. Tomoko used all her energy to attack but she knows this fight can't be finish today. She hates to run from a fight but she needs to live to protect her sister.

The wounded scout flies out of the building and struggles to get home. Her wings are damaged and feathers fall off. She leaves a trail of blood and feathers to her apartment.

Hotaru walks home late in the night, there is a trail of feather color of the night sky, and something that looks like blood. Her mind goes to the guardian angel that was at her home last night. She takes one feather that was mostly sliver than black. "What happen to you my angel?" Hotaru follows the trail but it stops at a large apartment. She stares at the building and knows she will not be able to find her angel here. "Please be safe my angel." The teenage walks away from the building but knows that her angel is there.

* * *

Tomoko gets to her apartment and she barely lands on the balcony. Her wings are still intact but in mangled with glass. She needs to get the glass pieces out before she can compress the wings back into the tattoo.

"You look like shit." A mellow tone echoes in her apartment and Haruka comes into the moonlight. He is in a white shirt and dark green pants.

"How did you get in? Thanks I have learn lots tonight. It's not as bad as it looks." The onyx haired woman growls in pain and feels the grains of glass in her wings.

"I have a way with locks. Damn that looks bad. Sit down. I will help you. There is glass everywhere. What did you do to get this mess up?" Haurka asks in a worried tone and sees the damage on her general.

"I was in a fight. Please be careful." Tomoko seats down and lets Haurka takes care of her for once again.

Haruka finds a container to put the glass and slowly pulls out chunks glass. The once full black and silver wings look sickly and bloodily. The wings heal as he takes out the glass pieces. "Why do you have to fight so hard? Was it worth the damage?" Haruka asks in an irritated tone but stays calm.

"It was worth the pain. I have to stop the darkness or enemy that tries to hurt my sister. Are you almost done? You have no right to be here. What did you want any way?" Tomoko asks with attitude and knows it will trigger her friend.

"Now, I wouldn't talk that way. I am helping you. I feel like I didn't get my share of your affection. Michru got a bite of you. I saw that mark. She likes to be rough with you but I will take care of you." Haruka strokes the woman's wings and Tomoko quivers to the touch.

"So the game has started." Tomoko takes in a deep breath and take in Haurka touch. It is so gentle and caring. She can feel her wings healing little by little and her body goes into a relaxed state. Haurka finish getting the glass out of the warrior's wings and they compress into her back.

The blond washes his hands and stares at the beauty in front of him. Tomoko eyes are a crystal silver and he sees that she is totally relaxed. "My you look exquisite in the moon light. I could eat you up." Haurka walks over to Tomoko and gentle kisses her on the lips.

"Haruka, I want you in your other form." Tomoko moans and unbuttons her friend's shirt. She uncovers Haruka's breast and grins at the blond. Her hands touch the breast and plays with the nipples.

"As you wish, but I will be having all the fun." Haurka pushes Tomoko down on the couch, spreads her legs wide, and her hands caress Tomoko's thighs.

Tomoko whimpers to the touch and moans as Haurka touches her body. It has been a long time since someone touched her this way. Her body starts to become flush and she is wet.

The blond woman smiles, pulls off Tomoko's blue thong, and her face goes in pussy deep. Tomoko moans loudly as Haruka tongue flicks her clit. The tongue goes in deeper, licking up all the pre-cum, and plays with the clit. Tomoko cries out very soon and cums in Haruka's mouth. She licks up the cum and enjoys the sound. She doesn't stop because she wants more fun. Haurka moves Tomoko's legs on her shoulder which gives her more leverage to the pussy. She sucks the clit and her tongue licks hard against the labia. Tomoko moans out loud and her hands pull the blond hair. Haurka groans in pleasure, she inserts a finger inside Tomoko, and her hips react to the act.

"Haurka more please fill me up." Tomoko cries out and her hips shiver to the touch.

"Oh no not tonight. I had my fun with you. Tomoko you need sleep." Haruka stops, grins at the woman, and sees that she is shocked. "General it is time for sleep." She kisses Tomoko and she falls asleep without any issues. Haruka gets the woman into bed and leaves her a sweet note. "Good night lover." She gives Tomoko one last kiss and she is goes back to her home.

What game are the lovers playing?

I hope you liked it. I will try to update this story once a week but it depends on the length. I kinda mess up with the story line but it will go in the death buster arc. I am trying to make it fun but mostly angst. So sorry if is confusing.


	4. Contentions Lost and Found

Hello! Update! I am sorry late. This has a lot of gore and sadness! So much angst! I hope you like it! Note at the end!

A storm overcast Japan and dreams become one. Everyone has a dream about the tailsmen and that there is a dark power coming towards them.

Tomoko has a nightmare about the future that might come true if she doesn't start to watch over her sister more often. The beautiful blond princess is standing on a ledge and is holding her staff. The world around her is crumble and then she is swallowed into darkness. The beautiful princess is gone and she couldn't have stopped the event. Before she wakes up there is whisper about collecting the tailsmen. Tomoko shouts as she wakes up. There is banging at her door and she gets out of her bed. She is disoriented and wonders who could have heard her.

"Sister! Open the door!" Usagi shouts and pounds on the door. She heard her sister scram and it was cringle worthy. Chibiusa stays with Marmour, she tries not to cry, and he holds her close.

Tomoko opens the door and Usagi runs into her arms. She is crying and sees that her sister's face is wet from tears. Tomoko is shocked and knows that her sister is safe now. Her nightmare has not happen yet. "I am fine. I had a nightmare. I am fine, Usagi. Let's sit down." The onyx haired woman takes them to the couch and sees Chibiusa runs in. She clings to Tomoko and cries into her shoulder. Marmour comes in as well and sees the women crowded together in tears.

"What happened? I never heard that kind of scream in years. Are you ok?" Marmour asks seeing that his family couldn't even talk without crying.

"Something overcame me. I had a nightmare that Usagi died and I couldn't do anything. My job is to protect her even if it costs my life. I have an oath that I took as a child. I am sorry for scaring you all." Tomoko says in somber tone, holds Usagi hand tightly, and she pets Chibiusa pink hair. "Hush, child. I am alive and well. I didn't raise a crybaby."

Chibiusa hiccups and tries to talk. "I..know.. I was scared that were dead." She barley gets the words out as Tomoko wipes her tears off.

"I told you. I can never die. I will always come back when every your mother or you need me. It is my job. Come on let's get cleaned up." Tomoko takes Chibiusa to the bathroom and cleans up the child. She is used to doing this and hopes that Marmour comforts Usagi at this moment. She needs to talk to Chibiusa for a moment.

"Auntie, why do your wings broken? Are you ok?" The pink haired girl asks as she touches the tattoo with her small hands. Chibiusa remember Tomoko as Utada but they are the same person. She always took care of her expect when she died when she protected her mother from the black moon. She was alone after that and had no one to talk to. Chibiusa loves Tomoko wings and she would get to touch them sometimes.

"I was fighting. But don't tell your mother. Come on. How about later today we get some ice cream?" Tomoko asks and sees the child's eyes widen. She nods in agreement and takes Tomoko's hand. "Later, I will take Chibiusa with me. What are you guys looking at me that way?" She questions the couple as they watch them interact with each other . Usagi is calm down and understand that her sister is fine.

"How is she listens to you?" Marmour says in a shocked tone and looks at the little girl.

"Yes. I help raise her in the future. I protect her and take care of her since she was born. I had died at least once because of event. Did she come recently?" Tomoko asks and keeps Chibiusa near her side. The child hears the truth and she squeezes Tomoko's hand. She was the only that liked her and trusted her. They have a history even if didn't happen in this time line.

"No she came a few months ago. Is that true? Did Tomoko died in the future?" Usagi chimes in and wants to know what is going on with her sister's life.

"I don't want to talk about! Her name was Utada!" Chibiusa shouts and pulls on her arm. "I want to leave! Auntie!" The child shouts and gets mad. She didn't want to talk about her aunt's death. She saw her protecting her mother and vanished before her eyes. It is too much to bear for a child.

"Chibiusa? Don't shout and be respectful. I raised a princess. Now, go home with your mother. I will see you later." Tomoko is strict with the child and will not have this kind of behavior. She has errands to do and look for the tailsmen at all cost. As much as she would like to spoil her niece now is not the time.

"But … auntie?" Chibiusa's lip starts to tremble but her aunt would not have this time. "Yes ma'am." She lets go of Tomoko's hand with sadness.

Tomoko bends down to the child, hugs her, and kisses each of her chubby cheeks. "I love you my beautiful princess. Don't forget to protect your mother." She says in a kind voice but the child understands what she means and nods. "You guys can go. I am fine really. Usagi, I will see you later." She shoos the family out and knows that she will be busy for the rest of the day . She never thought that she would shout so loud and scary the people that she loves most. Tomoko goes back to her bedroom and sees a note from Haurka.

* * *

The note says " I had a lovely night. I hope to see you and hear your moans soon. Sleep well General. Love Haurka. Xoxo"

The solider smiles at the note and remembers her lovely night with her lover. Now, she has on focus on the mission and to protect her sister. She strips, goes takes a hot showers that burns her back. Tomoko feels that most of her wings have healed but Chibiusa saw that they were still damaged. She gets dressed in a white dress that has sliver lace accent on the top and bottom. She lets her hair down and leaves her apartment. She is going to look for something and hopes to find it. The woman walks around and is drawn to arcade. Tomoko sees Usagi with her friends and they are talking about something. She walks in and then they all stop talking. " Hello ladies. Can I sit with you?" She asks in a soft tone and sees that they don't trust her. They have every right to not to trust her because they don't even know her.

* * *

"Yes of course! Come on Tomoko-chan!" Usagi says in a happy tone and is ecstatic to see her sister in good shape.

"Usagi? We were talking about scout stuff. We can't just trust her. She was hangout with the other students from her school. Who are you really Tomoko?" Minako questions the tall woman as she sits down at the table. Everyone turns her way and waits for responds. Rei gives her an evil glare that makes Tomoko uneasy.

The princess is about to turn to her friends and try to defend Tomoko but she stops her. "It is fine Usagi. It is understandable. Well, I am Usagi adoptive sister but I was trained to protect her at all cost. Her father hated me with a burning passion and thought of me lower than a peasant. As Usagi grew into a beautiful princess and I was trained to be an assassin. All of you got to know her but I had to protect her in the dark. I was a rouge because her father wanted me to be lonely. However, I was given a purpose while all of you were with Usagi. She needed to learn about princess duties with all of you. Her mother knew that I was powerful and let me travel to the farther depth of space to train other scouts. I know that I have met all of you once. The last battle on the moon we fought together. You might have not known me but you saw my death, heard my sisters scream echo in your ears, and saw my sacrifice for our princess." Tomoko tells her story and tries not to show too many emotions. All she could remember is the blood curding scream from her sister as she lied dead in her arms. The event is burned into her memory and she can never forget it.

The scouts are quiet for a moment and think of that event. It is quiet and no one wants to say anything at thing moment. Then Rei looks Tomoko right in the eye and asks her "You are not like us and you are stronger than us. Where are you from? What is your home planet? I can feel darkness from you." She says in a calm tone and sees everyone is shocked that she would ask that.

"To be honest I have no idea where I am from. I crash landed on the moon when I was five and that is all that remember. I fight with that darkness all the time. I am not here to harm you but I am here to protect Usagi." Tomoko tells them the truth and they her teammate now. "So now that you know who I am, can we talking about what is more important. Did you all have a dream about tailsmen?" She is ready for start this mission and trying to understand why the tailsmen are so important.

"How did you know that?" Ami asks in a stunned tone and looks at Tomoko's silver eyes. They are sparkling in the light and are almost eerie to look at.

"I had a nightmare but it ended a whisper about the tailsmen. I had gone to the basement of the Mugen Academy and saw some sort of beast contained inside a lab. There was a woman that was the beast servant. She had said that the tailsmen are within the people with the purest hearts. However, I don't think Usagi is one of them because she has the legendary silver crystal. So we have to find these tailsmen before the enemy." Tomoko informs the group and they listen to her this time.

"Do you have a weapons or crystal that we should know of?" The black cat Luna chimes in and sits in front of Tomoko. She did vaguely remember this child and the queen gave her a gift that could save the world.

"Now, Luna you know better than to ask. I have my legendary sword and this old pen. It seems that I need a new one. I have notices that everyone has new aura about them as well. New powers?" Tomoko says in a sly tone and hopes to get new pen. Her pen is worn out because she had it since she came to earth in her coma.

The cat glares at her, gives Tomoko a shiny new pen that is silver, black, white and at the very top there is a silver moon on it and a watch that is a communicating device. "Young lady don't give me sass. Just to inform the all scouts. I have known Tomoko but I was unsure when we would meet her. I had to take an oath not to tell you about her because she would rise when all hope will be loss. She is a warrior of great strength but she is trained to protect the princess. Let's talk about the new enemy." Luna states to the group and stops. People are looking at them and wondering why there is a cat on the table.

"Luna, I think we should talk about this at a different location?" Makato says in a hush tone and the group agrees.

The group gets up and moves together. Usagi holds Tomoko hand tight and doesn't want to let her go. She loves her sister and even if her friends don't believe her. She watches her sister expression and it looks determined. "Tomoko, what are you thinking about?" The petit blond asks the older woman.

"Hmm? I am just thinking of a plan. Where are we going? I am kinda getting pulled by my little sister." Tomoko asks and sees a shrine. She feels her powers stirring within her.

* * *

"We are going to my house. I can feel the aura around you. Does the shrine bother you?" Rei asks and watches Tomoko expressions.

"No but it looks lovely. That is a lot of steps. Am I allowed to come with you guys?" Tomoko asks Rei and wonders if she would let her stay.

"Yes you are welcome to my home. I think we might trust you little. But, I would like to talk to you in private. In the one of the ritual room and it is about the dreams among other things." Rei states as they all walk up the steps.

Tomoko smiles, picks up Usagi, and flies to the top of the stairs. She returns to her normal self once they land. Usagi is shocked that her sister would do this in front of everyone. "Come on guys." Tomoko teases the girls and grins.

"Ok I must admit that is cool." Makato states as she catches her breathe and smiles at the older woman. She not that bad and they might become friends.

"Well everyone can go and Tomoko I need to borrow you. Usagi don't worry about her." Rie says in a neutral tone and looks towards the tall woman.

* * *

"Yeah I will be in few minutes. I have to make a call. You guys go inside without me." Tomoko waves at the group, calls Marmour phone number, and he picks up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" He is tone monotone and he seems to be upset about something or at someone.

"Hello, it is Tomoko. I need to talk to Chibiusa." Her tone worried and had a hint of sadness. As much as Tomoko wants to spend time with her niece she had other tasks that she had to fulfill. It breaks her heart that she also has to choose between her sister or her niece at times.

There is a pause and she hears a slamming door. Tomoko knows that Chibiusa is disappointed with her right now.

"Sorry Tomoko, but she doesn't want to talk to you today. Why did you forget your promise to her. Chibiusa is really upset." Marmour asks in a stern tone and is mad at the woman on the other line

Tomoko fake laughs to herself and holds in the bitter tears. "Have you ever had to make a choice between Usagu or Chibiusa? I have to protect Usagi. I have to make the hard decisions in my life in order to save their lives. Tell Chibiusa that I love her and I am fighting for her future. Thank you Marmour," Her tone becomes melancholy at the end of the conversation. Tomoko gets her composure together to plan for a battle and she shivers from some kind of darkness is near. She creates a powerful barrier on the house and goes in.

* * *

The group of women is sitting on the floor talking about life and Rei looks up at Tomoko. "That took a long time. Is everything ok?" She can feel Tomoko's is aura is mixed at the moment. Rei never encounter anyone like Tomoko because she has a powerful aura. Also, she seems to be fighting with herself all the time.

"Hm? No, I am fine. So you wanted to talk to me? Can I possible use a kimono? I would be a lot more comfortable. " Tomoko asks Rei and sees that everyone else is confused. This is a holy place and she would rather be in traditional clothes rather than her dress.

"Yes then we can go to the ritual room after. Ami make sure that everyone stays on task." Rei leads the way to a room filled with different kimonos. Tomoko is amazed and wonder which on would suit her best. "There is a white and sliver one at the end. It is a little long on me." Rei says in a sweet tone and wants to relax Tomoko.

"Oh thank you. Why are you being nice to me?" Tomoko asks as she gets dress in the kimono. She doesn't care that Rei is the same room. She likes the kimono, it fits well, it have silver flower details and the white is a great contrast.

Rei sees that Tomoko just changes in front of her and turns around quickly. "The truth is I need you be calm when we talk.

We need to be in a mediated state to be able be lucid to see into your mind. I want to see your dream in the fire and then we can talk about powers." She explains to the onyx haired woman who is now dressed.

Tomoko looks wonderful in the kimono and she gives Rei a soft smile. "Of course that makes sense. My energy was all over the place and I need to keep my mind open. I really enjoy this kimono. Thank you so much Rei-san. I am ready lead the way." Tomoko waits and takes a deep breath.

"You are welcome. I might give it to you if you want. You might be spending more time with us and with me. Follow me." Rei leads the way and Tomoko is close by. She can get Tomoko's sweet scent of water lilies in the air. They enter a very large room that has a fire pit.

As soon they enter the fire ignites without anyone touching it. "That has never happen before. What power do you hold?" Rei questions Tomoko who is shocked as well.

"I don't know." She stops and clears her mind of any thoughts. Her aura glows a bright sliver and flares of white. "I am ready." She nods at Rei as they walk over the fire alter.

They sit on their knees and Rei prays to the gods. She gets connected with Tomoko but it takes time. Tomoko is very powerful and Rei struggles to latch on to her dreams. Then there is a spark and Rei sees destruction and death of everything. It is the same dream as everyone else. Another image pops up of Tomoko dying protect her sister yet again but then a child is reborn from this event. Rei stops, she feels her face is wear with tears and sees Tomokos eyes are mostly black at this point. "Tomoko? Are you ok? Your eyes are black. What is going on?" Rei heartbeat races and she feels fear. Somehow she unleashed a darker side of Tomoko and she is worried.

Tomoko mind turns to the dark side and all she can think is killing. She knows that she had this dark side but it was dormant. "Rei just leave the room. I need to fight this off." Her voice is distorted and rough. She growls at the woman and Rei runs out. She locks the door after her and warns the others. Tomoko meditated in the room, the flames grows inside the room, and she fights within herself. All her evil thoughts seep out and she becomes mad. "Why are you fighting? It is your density. Same as your daughter! You will become just like your mother. Vain, cruel towards the ones that you love, and you will grow jealous of the moon princess! HAHHAHA." A dark voices laughs and taunts the woman. The dark sides knew more about her origin than light half but the dark side must be sealed again. "Noo. I demand you to go back to sleep in the name of the moon!" Tomoko shouts and burns her chest with holy fire. She bites her lip to stop her scream and her mouth is fills with her own blood. There is a burn mark on her chest but her dark side has been put back in dormant. "Rei it is safe to come in. Please bring some bandages and towel." Tomoko says in a hush tone and can barely speak with all the blood.

* * *

Rie checks to see if the flame calm down and sees Tomoko on the floor. The room is a wreak but the flames are under control. They had heard screaming and crashing while Tomoko was in the room. Usagi had to be hold down until Rei confirmed that it is safe.

Usagin runs in the room and sees that Tomoko is not conscious. "Tomoko? Wake up? Ami! Come in! She is not awake!" The princess freaks out, sees the blood on her mouth and her chest is burnt. Her breath becomes uneven and she screams.

Rei watches at the horror that is unfolding in her shrine room but then she switches to bossy mode. " Makoto get Tomoko out of the room and to living room. Ami check her wounds. Minako get Usagi out the room and calm her down. Tomoko will be fine." Rei helps Makoto with Tomoko. They take her to the living room and they see that she is healing at a escalated rate.

Ami looks at the mouth and sees that Tomoko bit her tongue. She cleans up the blood and sees that the tongue is almost bitten off. " She bit her tongue but it seems healing as well. What happened Rei?" She asks because when she left the room Rei was in a state of shock. She couldn't explain what happen because she didn't even see wounds are self inflected but it sounded and looked like she was fighting someone in the room.

"We were mediating and then I saw the same dream. Also, I saw Tomoko die to protect Usagi and something about a child's rebirth. Now speaking of Usagi. What are you doing here? Are you calm down?" Rei looks in the light blue eyes that are red and still wet.

"Is … she…" Usagi hiccups and looks at her sister. Tomoko looks alive and her body has healing. This has been a stressful day for her and wonders if her sister will dead again.

"Tomoko will be fine. She has the best doctor here." Makoto says, hugs Usagi, and combs through her long blond hair. "She just needs to rest. I think we all need rest tonight." Makoto suggest and it seems that everyone agrees.

"I will get some beds. We can have a sleep over." Rei says and sees that she friends are tried and they are stressed. Tomoko has affected them all but she did a toll on herself. She had touched the holy fire and burn herself. Rei gets the beds all lines up and everyone had their pj's on. It sees everyone wanted to have a sleepover today anyway.

The group of woman all went to bed without any issues and the night was peaceful. Usagi cuddles up to Tomoko and holds her hand tight.

* * *

The night seems to be peaceful however there were noises that wake Tomoko. She gentle lets go of her sister and goes outside. Rei and Makoto wake up as well and they follow Tomoko. She walks to the sound of flowing water and sees a group of women doing some sort of ritual.

"Pelage you legacy to Pharaoh 90. Give yourself to our master." A woman with red hair with a black star on her forehead told the group of woman. The people start to chant and then they have black stars on their forehead.

"We have to fight now. Let's transform." Tomoko leads the scouts and they nod in responds. They transform into sailor scouts. Tomoko feels a power within her and she transform into a different form.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!" Tomoko shouts, there is a glowing around her, and her weapon transforms into staff with wings and a silver moon on top. She suit changes as well. Her shoulder is covered in a sheer silver material, her skirt is a sheer silver, her pendant became a silver crystal on her chest, she had silver tights and long white boots. She extends her wings, they become sliver, and evolve into crystal wings that sparkle in the moonlight.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars watch in awe of Tomoko. They can feel her power and seems to want her to lead them.

"Who is there? What are you?" The woman with red hair asks and glares at them.

"We are the Sailor Scouts and we are here to punish you!" Tomoko shouts and readies her new weapon that feels weird in her hands.

"Well I am a level78 Death Buster! My name is Eudial of witches 5. I will kill you!" She shouts at the scouts and gets ready for battle. She becomes a witches and changes out her school uniform.

"Mars Snake fire!" Mars attacks first and the witch takes a hard hit from the fire.

However she is still alive and is affected by the fire. The woman transforms into a monster that has snakes on her head. "All of you will die!" The witch shouts as she runs towards Mars and Jupiter.

Tomoko runs towards them and protects the scouts with her wings. There is no damage to the wings because they have become stronger.

"Silver Moon!" Sailor Jupiter shouts but then fights the monster. " Electric Shock!" A powerful current hit the monster and she falls to the ground.

"Great job. Now it is my turn. Sliver Hope Blast!" Sailor Silver Moon attacks the witch and a bright light comes from her staff. The witch melts from the strong blast and screams from pain. She dies from the powerful blast and the people turn to normal.

Everyone comes out the battle is over. The rest of the scouts run out but they sees that the battle is complete. However, Sailor Moon sees Sailor Uranus in trees and runs towards her. "Hey come back!" Sailor moon runs after her and Sailor Silver Moon follows her.

"Sailor Uranus what are you doing here? Sailor Moon leave us." Sailor Silver Moon commands the younger scout, she is confused, but then she leaves them. Sailor Silver Moon needs to protect her sister even from her own outer scouts. "Leave Sailor moon out of this. Don't hurt her or her friends."

" If she is in the way I will make sure she stays out. I am here for you not her. I was watching the show. You have becomes stronger. I have missed you. Careful with your wings honey." Sailor Uranus jumps off the tree, kisses Sailor Silver moon and leaves without a trance.

"What? Dammit come back!" Tomoko tries to follow her but she is gone off to the sunset. What were Sailor Uranus and Neptune planning?

"How did you know her? What was that?" Sailor Moon asks and the scouts look at the older scout.

"I am not sure. But I feel really tried. I am going to bed." Tomoko returns to her normal form and she faints. She drained her powers but she was able to save the people. They have a name for their enemy and what will they have to do to beat them.

What will Tomoko do next? How will the enemy be stopped?

Reviews please! Sorry if the chapter was a little all over the place. So I have drop hints in the chapter from other seasons of Sailor moon. I hope you enjoyed the angst!


End file.
